Gregor and the Lost Heart
by GregorLuxa
Summary: what happens after the code of claw


**Gregor **

**And **

**The **

**Lost**

**Heart**

1

Travels

Gregor sat watching the clock waiting for midnight to come. It had only been two weeks since he left the Underland but to Gregor it felt like a lifetime and he yearned to go back. He decided to go there at midnight when his parents were asleep. Tick-tock-tick-tock went the clock. He did not have to worry about school because his parent's home schooled them now. Two more minutes left. He stared at the picture he had of Luxa, his eyes teared up. He missed her so much. He looked at the clock. It was time to go.

He went around the apartment and made sure everyone was asleep. Everyone except Lizzie was away in dreamland. She saw him wandering around and said "Gregor do you think I will ever see Ripred again?" She asked afraid of the answer. "I do in fact I think you will see him again tonight." "B-b-b-b-b-but but how how?" she asked excitedly. "I'm going to the underland tonight for a few hours wanna come?" "Yes Yes Yes I can't wait but what about mom and dad?" "They will be ok. Now shhhhhhh! We don't wanna wake boots ok? Let's go." They start walking. they stop because they here "beeg bugs beeeeg bugs me want to see beeg bugs!" "Shoot Liz she caught us." Ok boots come here" "BEEG BUGS YAY!" so then Gregor limped of (still injured from his last visit) while his sisters ran ahead.

They got to the gate in the laundry room and Gregor called out "Aurora, Luxa, Ripred, Nike, SOMEBODY, anybody there? It's the warrior!" and then a golden bat swooped up with a giant rat, roach, a pale twelve-year-old girl and a little 7-year-old boy on her back. Gregor was ecstatic he was so happy to see Luxa on her golden bat Aurora.

Gregor watched as Luxa whispered something into Aurora's ear. Boots squealed "lemme see lemme see ME WANT TO SEE GREGOR" Ok Boots sheesh", Gregor complained as he moved out of the way. "I see Temp Gregor I see Hazard" she said excitedly. Aurora got super close to the gate and Luxa jumped into Gregor's arms. Then temp and Hazard got out and went to play with Boots. Finally Ripred got off and made his way to Lizzie. Then Aurora then spoke up, "I will pick you all up when two days have past" and with that she left.

۰۰۰۰۰۰

2

Discussions

"What are you doing here", they both asked at the same time. "I came to see you" they both said again at the same time. They giggled. "Gregor I wanted to see you and I wanted to see the overland." "That sounds ok but Temp and Ripred have to stay in my apartment. They'll draw way to much attention. Ok?" "Ok."

"All of you guys back to the back to the apartment. Quick before anyone notices Temp and Ripred!" Then everyone ran speedily up to the apartment except Gregor and Luxa because it hurt when Gregor ran. Luxa thought to herself, "I've missed you so much Gregor. I look at your picture every night and cry." But she could not tell him that. Not after Henry betrayed her. She could not let him in to her heart." "I…miss…you." Is all she could manage to choke out. Gregor did not know what the heck was wrong with her and he did not know if it was him, or Vikus but he decided he would do his best to make he feel better. His mind went back to two weeks ago when Luxa got her first glimpse of the overland. "Luxa I miss you to, its ok it's all write, don't worry", he said trying to cheer her up. "Now let's get to the apartment before Boots and Hazard wreck the place." "Ok Gregor. I love you." " I love you too." They were quiet for the last few minutes on there way up to the apartment.

When they got up to the apartment they found Boots, Hazard, Ripred, and Lizzie in the living room. Boots and Hazard where playing a game with Temp in crawler, while Lizzie and Ripred where writing down codes to see who could crack them the fastest. Then Gregor said "Ok guys listen up Hazard, Boots, and Temp in my room. Ripred and Lizzie, Lizzie's room. Luxa you can go anywhere you choose." "With you" she sort of requested . "Wait hold on when do we take orders from you mister warrior?" Ripred asked sarcastically. "Since you decided to come to my house your highness" Gregor said irritably. "Guys just do what Gregor said" Lizzie complained. "Fine" Ripred said.

After they had all gone into the rooms Gregor went into the closet and got two small blankets, two regular blankets and four pillows. He moved the old beaten up wooden coffee table off to the other side of the room. "Luxa pick a place on the floor where you want to sleep." She picked a place somewhere in the middle of the dark and tiny living room. Gregor then placed one small blanket on the floor where she wanted to sleep and two pillows on top. "Lay down when ever you'd like. She took off her underland shoes and then asked "where might the bathroom be?" He showed her where it was and left her alone.

He then made anther makeshift bed right next to Luxa's. He went and got his moms camera so they could have more pictures. By the time he was back she was sitting on her blanket in a freshly washed night gown. "I got a camera so you could remember your time in the overland" "thank you" she replied. "Would it be ok if we went to check on Hazard?" "Yeah that would be ok, don't be crazy."

They went to check on the little kids and they where sleeping. "Luxa it would be good if you slept." "Ok I will do what you say is best." She lay down and Gregor placed the regular blanket on her and lay facing her on the little blanket. She smiled at him and then closed her eyes. Then he to closed his eyes. "Good night" he silently whispered. "Good night" she whispered back.

۰۰۰۰۰

3

Awaking Dreams

_Gregor was in the underland fighting the bane. He sees Luxa hurtling towards the ground. He jumps off of Ares into the blackness. "Luxa" he cries out "LUXA" even louder. "Ares" "PLEASE HELP ME!" CRASH! Immense pain. Terror ran through him. And then he just let go…_

Gregor … Gregor wake up. Can you hear me? I'm right here. Come on please. Gregor awoke with a start. His heart pounded furiously. He was covered in sweat. His eyes shot open. There where two blurry figures hovering over him. His vision cleared. "Honey are you alright?" "Yeah mom I'm fine." His eyes shot over to Luxa. "Wait hold on what happened?" Luxa and his mom where both clutching his hands.

This time Luxa spoke. "While you where sleeping you were screaming for Ares and I. You cried for help." The memory of his dream rushed back at him all at once. "I was fighting the bane. Then I saw you Luxa falling off Aurora. I screamed your name and jumped of Ares trying to grab you . I called for you again louder. Then I cried for Ares and then for help. I hit the bottom and died.

Sorry I scared you."

Gregor looked around the room. Lizzie was in Ripred's arms having one of her panic attacks. Boots, Hazard, and Temp weren't in the room. "Asleep probably" he thought.

He glanced at the alarm clock 5:36 am it read. "Good Luxa hasn't seen the day yet." Gregor acknowledged.

۰۰۰۰۰۰

4

Accidents happen

He stood up. "Whoa." He stammered. He started to walk over to Lizzie when BAM! His face hit the floor, "Oh ow" a sympathetic little voice from behind him said. "Gasp gasp Gregor are you alright?! His mom asked franticly. Within seconds Gregor's mom and Luxa had him on his back and they where making sure he had not hurt himself. His nose was bleeding badly. What's your name Luxa? Go and make sure Boots and the little boy stay away. Gregor's mom ran to go get the first aid kit. "Gregor sweetie hold

this to your nose ok baby." he sat up." "Man am I an idiot." He said. This time he walked carefully over to Lizzie. "Hey kid what's wrong?" "I gasp thought gasp you gasp weren't gasp goanna gasp wake up gasp again." She said panicked. "Lizzie its ok don't worry I'm here. Let Ripred take you back to bed he'll protect you" he said trying to calm her down.

"Gasp ok" she held on to Ripred tight as they went back to bed. "Mom I'm ok you can go back to bed now." "Keep the gauze on until the bleeding stops. In the mean time I am going to go tell Lizzie and Boots goodnight. And you little mister can tell me why your underland friends are here at 5:36 a.m. when you wake up. Goodnight Gregor." "Night mom" he replied exhaustedly. About three minutes after his mom went to Lizzie's room Luxa came out of his room. "Gregor you have blood all over your face. Let me clean you up." "Fine but the blood won't clot." "Just let me see Gregor" he let her clean around the bandages. "let me look at you nose." He removed the bandages from his face. "Oh Gregor your nose is swelling badly. Does it hurt?" "Well it doesn't feel good" blood was drizzling down Gregor's face. Luxa immediately told Gregor to stuff gauze up his nose. Although it hurt badly Gregor did as he was told. "I think your nose might be broken Gregor." She said alarmed. "Geez I haven't even recovered from when I was last in the underland." He laughed. Trying to lighten the mood. "I will run and get your mother" Luxa left before he could object. Then it hit him. He was exhausted and he was out like a light before Luxa came back.  
۰۰۰۰۰

5

Daylight

Gregor awoke at 9:15 a.m. his nose had stopped bleeding so he took the gauze out and went to wash his face. He went back to the

Living room and sat down. He looked at Luxa. She was still sleeping. He got up and went too go check on the little kids and Temp. They where sleeping also. Finally he went to go check on Ripred and Lizzie. Lizzie was awake but Ripred was asleep. "Lizzie come help me make breakfast." "Ok." They made some oatmeal for everyone and Lizzie went to start waking people. Gregor covered the two windows in his house with black construction paper. Ripred was the first to wake. "There's some food on the table but only one bowl Ripred every one has to eat." Ripred grunted. Gregor then went to wake Luxa. "Luxa. C'mon wake up. She sleepily opened her eyes. "I have awoken" she said with a yawn. "Let me help you up" he offered. She got up. "Where is Hazard?" she asked. "In my room" he replied. When Luxa went to see Hazard he was already awake and coming for breakfast. "Come Hazard it is time to eat". "Can I wait for Boots and Temp?" He asked. "I don't see why not" she replied.

۰۰۰۰۰۰

6

The prophecy of heart

Everyone had sat down at the table and Boots just had to say grace. "Dear god tank you for binging my fends here today and tank you for du yummy food. Amen." "Amen" Lizzie and Gregor replied. The group of underlanders did not know what praying was so Gregor explained. Then while they ate broke into smaller conversations. "Gregor there is another prophecy." Luxa confessed. "You're kidding write?" he asked anxiously. "No" she said as she pulled a scroll from her pack. "It goes like this:

The Prophecy Of Heart

_Underlander Overlander_

_Warrior and Queen _

_Fight and fight and fight together _

_Bring the killers altogether_

_The Warrior must stay_

_If not there will be much dismay_

_The cutters will attack_

_Warriors do not turn aback_

_The gnawers the spinners and crawlers _

_The fliers the nibblers and shiners _

_All must come to be _

_And fight the cutter army_

_In the end _

_The two must mend_

_The Warrior must stay_

_Or the Queen will turn to prey_

_Together they must find there love_

_They will often be pushed and shoved_

_The Queen is to afraid _

_Of being betrayed _

_But she must let him in_

_And forget what has been_

_Underlander Overlander _

_Warrior and Queen"_

"Who else knows about the prophecy?" Gregor asked. "So far only Aurora and I" She replied. "Let me get this straight I have to move to the underland now?" he asked "I don't know, I was thinking I could show you and then your parents and then Vikus before we make assumptions." "Sigh. I'll get my mom." He walked in to his mother's room, woke her up and took her to the living room. Gregor told his mom all that had happened with Luxa's help. "So you're in a new prophecy huh. Tell me what it says" she said irritably. Luxa looked down and quietly recited it. "wait where are you in all of this Gregor?" she said impatiently. "I am the warrior and she is the queen"

7

Negotiations

"So you young lady mean to tell me that my baby has to go fight in a war and fall in love with you?" she questioned suspiciously. Luxa turned paler then before. "Mom I've fought in a war many times in the underland." His mom's face turned bright red and then pale white. "Think about this mom we could have a better life." Now every one was staring at his mom and him. Gregor do not be selfish just because you would have a better life doesn't mean the whole family would." Gregor's mom said angrily. "Mom think Boots asks me every night for the big bugs aka Temp. Lizzie can't sleep at night because she can't see Ripred. Grandma and dad would get better care from the underland hospital. And most of all you wouldn't have to worry about money 'cause you'd get every thing for free. I get called a freak everywhere I go because I have so many scars. I don't have any thing left here mom. …Please…" he begged. I don't know. I just. I don't know. I got to go lay down"

۰۰۰۰۰۰

8

Goodbyes

"Go pack all your things right now all of you." His mom said as she walked out of her bedroom. "What why what's happening mom? Lizzie asked startled. "You can ask your **b**rother that after you pack" she said irritably. "Gregor what the heck are we doing?" she asked scared of her mothers out of the ordinary behavior. "If I am not mistaken I think we are moving to the underland. But we will come up to visit family and friends like Jedidiah or Mrs. Cormaci. We're not going to drop every thing and leave we will come back to visit I promise." he explained to Lizzie.

"Luxa would you want to come see a family friend"

"if it is alright with your mother I would be fine but I will not leave Hazard." She simply replied. "Um why don't I just invite her over here instead?" he gave Mrs. Cormaci a call


End file.
